Immortal Souls
by PretendNinja
Summary: When Astraeus finds himself in the world of Fire Emblem, Radiant Dawn, he sets out to complete the story to find his way home. Finding love on the way could upset his chances of ever going back. Partial Songfic. WARNING: Contains yaoi. Rated M for safety.
1. I accidentally commit suicide

Immortal Souls

A tale of love, friendship, and jacked up combination of the two.

Chapter 1

Astraeus: And welcome to my first ever fanfiction.

Haar: Self insert. Lovely. Are there going to be romantic scenes, where one of the characters steals your oh so precious-

Astraeus: Shut up.

Haar: And I thought you wanted me here. *Yawn* Isn't there something you forgot?

Astraeus: Yeah, I don't own Fire Emblem or its characters, Lady Marmalade or any part of Moulin Rouge. OCs and "I can soar" are mine though.

* * *

**I can soar**

By: Pretendninja

Is he the one I seek,

More than 12 moons behind,

The one with golden hair,

The one haunting my mind?

The fires that burn,

Familiar to me now,

But twisting in a new way,

Will the love be forever sound?

The eyes; dark and mysterious,

Lovely, full of wonder.

I beg and cry to see them,

Before my final slumber.

But he seemed to end like all the others.

No love, no Fate…

Engrossed with sorrow I lock myself away,

Because I was far too late.

The pyre is bright, yet dead.

It seems there was no "could have been."

I had followed the path of least resistance,

Becoming my greatest chagrin.

Rope woven round my neck,

One step more and I fall.

Tears streaming down my face

I take one last look, and I am entraled.

The flames had diminished,

But were replaced with a voice, a song,

Whispering, so softly.

Showing me the way taken was wrong.

Taking the noose from my throat,

I find I am a prisoner no more.

I can live for your love.

Now, and forever, I can soar.

* * *

"Astraeus, they're acting like whores!" Friday said loudly, paying no mind that there were other people in the room. I exited out of the video of Christina Aguilera singing and putting on makeup. "Well I like it…" I turned off the computer.

Yes, my name is Astraeus. I think my parents were high when they name me. I stand a freakish 5'11", my waist is 28 inches around, and I hardly eat. My entire family's like that. I might be a bean pole, but surrounded by a country struggling with obesity, I find I really don't mind.

"Well, you seem to have ruined my whole day. I really like Lady Marmalade." I said sarcastically as I turned to face her, running my fingers through my abnormally soft, brown hair.

"I didn't ruin it!" She started fake crying. "You're such a Meany!" She started whining and stomping her feet like a five year old.

Friday Black stands at a pleasant 5'4". She has long, wavy brown hair that she promises was pin straight at one point. Her eyes are hazel and she has pale freckly skin. She was at my house today, because summer was ending, and we'd have to go to our separate high schools once again. (She got into one of the best schools in the country. I have to go to a public school. Don't you just love how life works like that?)

She can be rather obsessive at times, she gets all caught up in one song, one movie, one anime… The list goes on, but I still love her anyway. (Not like romantic love, best friend love.) Right now I started listening to songs in Moulin Rouge. Nature boy was pretty cool. Sparkling Diamonds made me laugh.

* * *

Yet somehow, I like Lady Marmalade the best. It's not that I like seeing women prance around barely dressed and singing "Want to sleep with me?" in French, if that's what you're thinking. It's probably what would attract a fifteen year old guy like me, but it's just, like different. Prideful. Sexy. I thought on this for a minute before my friend broke my vigil. "Let's go outside." She signaled to me to follow. She set off running with no exact destination.

I guess I should explain where we are. I live in a little town by the beach in Florida. It has neighbor's plantation a few ranch$es, most notably my neighbor's.

I set off running after her, yelling; "Head starts are no fair!" She sprinted down my neighbor's land, stopping about 30 feet from the property line. I panted and hunched over. "Astraeus, look." She said.

I lifted my head. There in front of us, was a cow grazing next to a coconut palm. "What?" I asked.

* * *

"Welcome to Florida. The only place where you can see a cow next to a palm tree." With that, she took off running again. I groaned. _She has too much stamina for her own good…_ I sighed, then started after her again.

This time, she was on the pier. I shelled out $5.00 to get on. I found her at the very end, about a quarter mile out. She turned to me and said sarcastically, "Well, you got here quick."

"Whatever. We all can't run 5 miles in 90 degree weather without stopping." She shrugged. "I can." We looked out on to the ocean for a few minutes in peaceful silence.

"Yeah…" I felt an eastern wind begin to rise. "Ah…" I closed my eyes stretched my arms out, as if embracing the wind. "Friday, this feels amazing."

"Are you experiencing an orgy?" She asked nonchalantly.

Instead of responding indignantly, I just leaned forward further pressing against the wind. But then I lost balance, and fell right over the rail. I plummeted head first toward my death. I heard Friday scream, but instead of feeling scared, or even the least bit worried, all I felt was a gentle sorrow. My vision darkened, and I felt death would soon come.

* * *

Astraeus: Well, that's it. If you like it, or have anything to say, review.

Haar: Is there something you forgot? *Yawn* Or can I go to sleep?

Astraeus: Oh yeah, if you want to see what any of the OCs look like, then just check my profile… Now You can go sleep.

Haar: Thank you. …ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	2. Meeting a Goth kid

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Meeting a Goth kid.

Astraeus: Welcome to Chapter 2. My story isn't very popular, apparently. :( Anyway, This has Fire Emblem 10 in it. If you read the description, it says my story is a partial songfic. That will occur later. Sorry for any confusion.

Ike: So you think adding music will help your popularity? Right…

Astraeus: How come all godly FE10 characters are so rude Mr. You'll-get-no-sympathy-from-me?

Ike: I don't know. Maybe you should ask Soren.

Astraeus: Whatever.

* * *

A song pierced the darkness. It brought with it a gentle blue glow of heat, rising to my face, and giving me a contended, joyous feeling. I basked in the blue light for a few seconds before I my eyes drifted over the source of it. _A medallion…_

I thought. I approached it, and feeling it's gentle warmth, the most wonderful thing occured. I heard the most beautiful sound ever gracing my ears. My eyes grew wet with happiness. The melody was sweeter than that of silver bells. In that moment, with the song and light, I felt that I could stay for eternity.

A short time later, I felt the song growing ever softer and the brilliance began to ebb. The once radiant fire had dimmed to a mere twinkle. The flame faded, then ceased. The amulet fell to the ground with a high, hollow ringing note.

I picked it up from the ground, and held it my face. It was empty, none of the fiery aura left. I was cold, and alone.

And I knew I had to stay for eternity.

* * *

I woke to the smell of horses and the shouting of a middle aged man. Very pleasant.

"Boy! Get up! I won't say it again!" I really hoped he wouldn't. I opened my eyes to see a purple haired cavalier dressed in full red armor wielding an axe. Somehow, I was laying in the grass, now in a forest. Behind the Axe guy was a Gothic looking kid, with black hair, red eyes and a robe of reddish black. He looked about 13, and was clutching a book. Naturally, he was on a black horse.

For some reason, I had changed clothes to fit the medieval theme. Instead of my usual t-shirt and jeans, (I am so fashionable.) I was in a brown vest, a white shirt, and black, tight fitting cotton pants.

"What the hell… I was just the beach! Where in the world am I?" This time I was the one shouting. They both gave me a confuzzled look. This time the Goth kid spoke. "You're in the heart of Bengion. You're at best 50 leagues from the sea." His eyes narrowed.

_Bengion… Why does that sound familiar… Purple hair…?_ Then it hit me._ No. It can't be. I'm not… in freaking Fire Emblem? Ah damn it . I must be crazy. Or dead. Or both. If neither, then I'm in a video game world… Why? Ugh…_

* * *

While I was busy debating my sanity, Goth boy whispered something in the Axe Knight's ear. Then the man spoke; "Boy, where uh, are you from?"

_Well, there's no way around this. I've got to answer with something… I've got it. _"I come from a continent on the other side of the world. My name is Astraeus. What year is it and whom am I meeting?" I stood up fully, and it turns out I was up to the guy's shoulder, while he was on the horse. I felt pretty good about myself. Goth boy spoke up first.

"My name is Cautha, Fire Mage, 3rd in command of Bengion's Magical Order. It is Year 648, in the middle of spring." He looked down upon me through crimson eyes.

"And I am Lombroso. I won't bother with petty titles. We are to recruit a citizen to our cause. You'll come, won't you?" He lifted his axe, and gave me a death stare.

"Of course I'll come; I've nowhere else to go. But I've got a question-"

"It can wait." Cautha interrupted. "Now come with us to the army camp. It's only a half mile away." They started off through the trees. "Hey! I don't have a horse!" Lombroso looked back lazily. "Right. Cautha?" The boy glared at him, then at me. When Lombroso wouldn't budge, he sighed. "Whatever." He stopped and allowed me to climb, admittedly clumsily, onto the back of his horse.

* * *

There was nothing I've experienced that was more uncomfortable than riding bareback on a black horse doing something like 30 miles an hour through a forest. I had to suck up my pride as a guy and hold on to Cautha, much to his discomfort. When we finally reached the army camp, I was hit with an awful, terrible scent that that still haunts me as I write these words. BO.

Dozens of men, all sweaty, in a world without deodorant. Now, I am unusual because normally my sense of smell is weaker than that of others, but now… It didn't matter. Lombroso looked at me and asked; "How old are you, anyway?"

"Fifteen."

"Oh… well then." He dismounted, and then went into his tent. He came out looking rather worried. Cautha had since gone to his tent, probably to get all of the thoughts about me holding on to him out of his head. "Well, let's go see what weapon you're suited for."

* * *

Astraeus: Well, that's Chapter 2, Meeting a Goth kid. I tried to further the story a bit, but I know the plot isn't unraveled yet. Yep, no romance yet. Remember, you can view all OCs (Astraeus, Friday, Cautha) by visiting my channel.

Ike: And?

Astraeus: And I don't own Fire Emblem or it's characters. All OC personality's are mine though. The pictures featured are the most accurate representation of my OCs, but I don't own the pictures.


End file.
